Number One Guardian
by TheRikudouSennin23
Summary: Ichigo and the H.O.T.D is in trouble. The whole world is infested with zombies. They have only 2 options: 1. To die 2. To Survive. If Ichigo is going to survive he needs to live up to his namesake. No, not strawberry! But as the Number One Guardian. Strong!Ichigo Swordsmen!Ichigo Main Pairing: Eventual IchigoxSaekoxRei Some Bleach Elements OOC!Saeko May not always follow Canon
1. Act 1

**A/N: Hi! My name is LilWilliam23 and this is my first story. Since this is my first story, go easy on me. Please don't criticize my writing, but give my advice on how to improve on it. This story does NOT have Ichigo as a shinigami in it, but he is a swords man. He is going to be using the swords in Attack on Titan without the 3d gear. Ichigo is also 16 in this story. This story will not start at the beginning of High School of the Dead. You need to watch at least episode 1 of High School of the Dead to understand what I'm writing. Also, I don't own Bleach or High School of the Dead. So with that said, please go on and enjoy the story. **

3rd Pov

"Takashi, I need your help.", says Hisashi

"With what?", says Takashi

"If I fall over there... I'll probably go head first and smash my head...", says Hisashi

"What are you saying?!", says Rei

"I don't want to become one of them!", says Hisashi (then throws up blood)

"Hisashi! No!... No! ", says Rei ( then Hisashi throws up blood again)

"Takashi... please. I want to leave this world as myself.", says Hisashi then smiles (then throws up again and goes on the floor throwing up in pain)

"Hisashi! No!... No! You're not allowed to die!", says Rei (then she cries)

(Takashi stares at Hisashi)

"Rei, get back.", says Takashi with his baseball bat ready

"You can't! You can't do that to him! He won't change! He won't become one of them! Can't you see that he's special?", says Rei

"Get back", says Takashi

(Hisashi's breathing is back to normal and is moving a little)

"Hisashi! See, Takashi? Hisashi would never die...", says Rei

(Hisashi gets up and stand)

"Hisashi... What's the matter?... Hisashi!",says Rei

(Takashi grabs her and moves her back a little)

"No! This can't be happening! It's a dream.", says Rei

(Hisashi moves his head up and shows that he a zombie)

"It is pretty unbelievable. It's fucking ridiculous.", says Takashi

(Takashi moves up a little bit)

"Takashi?", says Rei

(Zombie Hisashi starts moving towards Takashi and Rei)

"But...", says Takashi

(Takashi puts two hands on the band and grips it)

"Stop.", says Rei

" We can't wake up from this!", says Takashi

(Takashi runs up towards Zombie Hisashi yelling a battle cry and smashes his bat onto Zombie Hisashi's head)

" No!", screams Rei

**A/N: Sorry. I wanted this chapter to go by canon because all the other chapters will be influenced by Ichigo. Next chapter introduces Ichigo! Main pairing: IchigoxSaekoxRei Onesided IchigoxRei**


	2. Act 2

_Previously on the Number One Guardian:_

"_But...", says Takashi_

_(Takashi puts two hands on the band and grips it)_

"_Stop.", says Rei_

" _We can't wake up from this!", says Takashi_

_(Takashi runs up towards Zombie Hisashi yelling a battle cry and smashes his bat onto Zombie Hisashi's head)_

" _No!", screams Rei_

**Disclaimer:** **I'm going to say this for the FIRST and LAST time. I DON'T own Bleach or HighSchool of the Dead.**

"!" = alarmed or embarrassed

I = talking or speech

**I = scene change or change of pov or flashback**

_I = thoughts or thinking_

**NOG = scene change**

**3rd Person Pov**

In one of the hallways in the school you can hear the motion of slicing through the air. The one who is doing that is a person with spiky orange hair with a tall frame of 5' 11". On his back there are two scabbards in a x formation and in his hands were 2 real swords. As he was running through the hallway slicing zombie's heads off, he thought _Sorry Saya for leaving you. I had to get my swords from my locker. I know we will meet somewhere in the school. I just know that you'll be most likely to survive this situation. So for now hang in there!_

**NOG**

"Move or I'll fucking kill you!"

"No! Stay away! Stay away from me!"

Those are the voices Saya and Kohta heard from the hallway as they peered into it. Students were fleeing as their lives depended on it- which it probably did. _People are eating each other? What a disgusting joke _thought Saya.

A boy who looked dazed was walking down the hall saying,

" It's a dream... It has to be a dream..." As he looked at a zombie approaching him, he said " Right mommy? Right?" Then the zombie grabbed his face and he screamed. Saya and Kohta took that oppourtunity to flee from there. As they were running down the hall Kohta said,

" Takagi, where are we going?"

"Where were you planning to go?"

"I was going to inform the teachers in the staff room, then head to the dorms."

"Not anymore! Do you really think the teachers can do something about this?"

"Takagi, but... But it's... This is why..."

Saya abruptly stopped running and said,

"May I ask you something?"

" What is it?"

"Do you want to die? Or do you want to live?"

As Kohta looked at a corpse he said,

"Well..."

"Look."

As Saya and Kohta looked at a group of students Saya said,

"That group came up with the same idea as you and headed to the office."

As the group of students knocked on the door, the door suddenly opened and grabbed a head of one of the students and bitten their head. Kohta jolted as Saya pointed at Kohta and said,

"I want to live. Got that?"

Kohta hurriedly shook his head up and down as his glasses moved out of place. Saya said,

"Let's go, fatass!"

"Ok."

_I hope Ichigo-kun is ok. If he's still alive we have a hope of surviving. After all, he's a genius, only second to me._

**NOG**

On the rooftop, side to side Rei and Takashi is look at the headless body. To be specific, the headless body of Zombie Hisashi.

**Flashback**

"_Takashi... please. I want to leave this world as myself.", says Hisashi then smiles_

**NOG**

"_He won't change! He won't become one of them!"_

**NOG**

"_NO!"_

_Takashi runs up towards Zombie Hisashi yelling a battle cry and smashes his bat onto Zombie Hisashi's head._

**End of Flashback**

Takashi then suddenly opens his eyes, regaining his breath. Rei then looks at him and says,

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering what's going on."

"Well you're honest."

"Why would I lie?"

Takashi then scratches his head. Rei stops looking at him the smiles. Rei then gets up saying,

"I think I'm going to try calling my dad. May I use your phone?"

Takashi gives her the phone then says,

" I know your dad's a cop, but the emergency line's jammed."

"There's a secret number I can only call in an emergency."

Rei dials the number then calls. The phone rings. Saya says,

"It got through. Daddy?"

A male voice said,

"Hello? This number... is it Takashi?"

"Daddy? Daddy we're at school and..."

"Is this Takashi? Did Rei give you this number? Is Rei okay? The signal too..."

"Daddy! Can't you hear me?!"

"Listen... Your family... The city is..."

"Daddy! Daddy!"

A large sound came from the phone. Then the voice came back on and said,

"Got it? The city is in complete chaos... Get out of-" Then no more sound came from the phone. Rei looked at the phone then gasped and then said,

"No signal?! But he just picked up! Why! Why?!"

"Rei...", Takashi said. Then Rei looked at Takashi with tears on her face then said,

" Takashi... my Dad... didn't even realize.. it was me."

**NOG**

"Takagi, would you happen to have a phone even though it's against the school rules?" said Kohta.

"Look, I'm an A student. Well, who'd you call if I had one?"

"Uhh, the police..."

Saya gave a look then said,

"You are so stupid. Do you even have an idea of what's going on? Someone would've already given them a call and we've yet to hear even a siren."

Kohta did a teriffied look. Saya then said,

"You get it, right?"

"This is happening throughout the city?"

"I'd say so. There's no way the police are just sitting back doing nothing, but just look at this mess."

"Should we call the SDF or something?"

" I wouldn't count on them."

"Well, they'd need orders from our government to mobilize-"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"It's the same situation with the police. What do you think would happen if this was happening throughout the nation? Look, there are 130 million people in this country. How many of them are in the SDF? And what if the SDF is experiencing the exact same thing?"

At that moment a zombie appeared on the stairs.

"Run! We gotta get away from here!"

"R-Right!"

Saya and Kohta began running through the hallway.

_God dammit, I'm running around with this fatass because Ichigo-kun and Takashi-kun disappeared. Talk about being unlucky!, _Thought Saya.

**NOG**

"Okada? Okada?!", says a man from the nurse's office. The person he was just calling already turned into a zombie and is going towards him. The man grabs a stand and says, "Dammit!" before he smashes the head of the Zombie with the stand. As he repeatedly samshes the stand on the head of the zombie he says,

"I'm sorry! Forgive me! I'm Sorry!"

As he was saying that a blond beauty came out with a bust that can rival Tsunade's **(Tsunade from Naruto).** Her name was and she was busy trying to see which medicine should she take first. As she looked out into the hallway she said,

"This isn't good."

As went to go get some medicine from the counter to stuff in a bag she said ,"Neither the police nor the firefighters are picking up their phones. People who were bitten still die after being treated, and then they come back to life. This is like a freak movie." The guy who was smashing the head onto the zombie's head stopped and headed towards saying, " This isn't the time to worry about others! We've gotta get out of here, !"

"Give me a few seconds. I've got to take everything I can."

"Just hurry, please!". As he said that a group of zombies broke and shattered the glass of the nurse's office. That guy with the stand stood in front of Ms. Shizuka and said,

"Ms. Shizuka!"

As he said that one zombie came up and bit deep into his shoulder. Blood was spewing out everywhere.

" ! Hurry! Hurry up and run!"

"Umm... What's your name again?"

"What?" Before he was able to answer the zombie pushed on the floor and bit him harder on the shoulde. The guy screamed. Now with no one guarding 2 zombies were heading towards here. One of them was just about to bite here when they were smashed in the head with a wooden sword. Ms. Shizuka then looked up at the person who saved her. She has long, straight shiny purple hair and was the age of 18. She also had a sizable bust. She was holding a wooden sword and was looking around room and saw the last zombie. She then rushes at the zombie and smashes it's head onto the glass of the nurse's office using the wooden sword. After that she walks to the guy who was bitten, kneeled down then said,

"I'm Busujima Saeko, the vice- captain of the kendo team. What is your name?"

The guy said, "Ishii Kazu..."

"Ishii, you did a fantastic job protecting .You hold great courage and I admire it. You know what happens when you are bitten, don't you? Do you want our family and friends to see you like that? If you don't I can help you, despite that I've never killed anyone before."

The guy gasped and then after that with a smile he said, "Please do..."

"Wait! What are you-", said Ms. Shizuka

"I know you are a physician, but I'd like to ask you not to interfere. Protecting a man's pride... is a women's duty."

As Saeko held the wooden sword in her hand, the guy smiled at what it seemed to be his last moment on Earth. Then Saeko smashes the wooden sword onto the guy's head. had one hand against her mouth as she looked at what took place. At that moment a group of zombies broke down the door. Saeko got into a stance as the group of zombies approached. She then smirked.

_Ichigo, I hope you are still alive. If you are we can probably make it out of here alive._

**NOG**

"Saya, what are we doing here?" Those are the words of Kohta when they were in one of the classrooms. Kohta then said,

"Well, I guess some of these could be useful-"

"Keep your mouth shut, fatass! Just secure the entrance so nothing can get in."

"Okay, I locked it."

Kohta then walked to where Saya is and saw the tools she was looking at then said,

"Are we going to use these as weapons?"

"You're one of those disgusting military gun freaks, right? Then you must have watched action films involving these."

Kohta picked up a tool and said,

"A nailgun... Gas powered-"

"Well no shit! It'd be impossible to walk around with the compressed ones like in the movies. Are you stupid or something?"

"Do you like movies?"

"Grow a brain, you retard! I just know everything because I'm a genius."

After Saya said that there was a loud bang on the door. Saya turned to look at the door seeing a group of zombies banging on the door while Kohta was looking at the tools over there saying

"We've got a spare can of gas here. And the nails... No problem."

As Kohta was saying that to himself Saya said,

"Wake up! Stop talking to your yourself! They're here! They're coming from the hallway!"

"I'd say this weighs around 4 kilos, and it's feels like an old rifle. I won't be able to maintain my aim with this. I need to add some support-"

"Hello! Are you listening to me?!"

Then Kohta looks the other way and gives a creepy look. Meanwhile the zombies continue to bang at the door. Saya then said,

"Kohta!"

Kohta didn't hear her because he was busy cutting wood with a saw, breaking a pencil, slicing a eraser and wrapping tape around the wood. The zombies were adding pressure to the door then finally the broke open the door. Saya then screamed. When they were about to get her, a nail went through its head. Saya looked back behind. There stood Kohta and he was holding a nailgun.

Kohta then said, "Gotcha!"

"Kohta!"

**NOG**

On the rooftop Takashi was holding a giant hose and Rei was where they turn on the hose. They were going to aim it at where they blockaded so they can clear the staircase.

"Ready?", said Takashi

"Yeah."

As zombies were about to get through the blockade Rei turned on the hose. At first Takashi couldn't control the hose. "Shit.", he said.

**NOG**

Kohta was busy shooting zombies as he said,

"Put the drills, nails, and gas in the bag."

"What did you say? How dare you give me orders!"

Kohta turned around giving her the creepy face then turned it into weird kind of I don't how to describe it face as he said "Please?". Saya then said,

"Ugh... Fine..."

**NOG**

Rei saw Takashi struggling with the hose as she said, "Takashi!". " I've got it.", he said. Then Takashi directed the hose towards the blockade. "Eat Shit!" he said.

**NOG**

Kohta was done shooting the nail at the zombies in the classroom as Saya said,

"Come on hurry up. You've got to help carry stuff.", said Saya who gave him the bag.

"Umm... Takagi. May I ask you one thing?"

"What?"

"Why did you bring me with you?"

"I don't know. There's no real reason."

"Well, I figured."

Then Kohta got his gun ready to aim. Saya then said

"Oh? What's with the sudden enthusiasm? Did you figure something out?"

"I have no idea, but I guess so!"

Kohta was in the hallway with Saya at the moment and zombies were advancing at them right now.

"Kohta!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Then Kohta shot down some zombies.

**NOG**

"Man, it was definitely a great idea to use the fire hose.", said Takashi.

"Yeah, it sprays like no tomorrow. Don't you remember what we learned during the fire drills in middle school? Hisashi-", said Rei

**Flashback**

_Takashi runs up towards Zombie Hisashi yelling a battle cry and smashes his bat onto Zombie Hisashi's head_

" _No!", screams Rei_

**End of Flashback**

"It should be fine to get going now.", says Rei

"It's gonna be tough in there. You sure?"

Rei walks forward and give Takashi his bat. "Let's go.", she goes down the stairs and swings his bat at a zombie while Rei stabbed a zombie with her lance.

**NOG**

Takashi and Rei was heading downstairs when Rei asked,

"Where are we going?"

"Home. We'll head to our houses and help survivors along the way. This is our hometown. We should be able to feel our way around."

"Yeah! I know my dad is safe, so..."

"Hey, you should call your house soon."

"I will sooner or later. My dad's working out of town and my mom works at an elementary school, so no one will pick up the phone. And it'll get all emotional and stuff if I contact them." said Takashi as they headed downstairs.

"You shouldn't joke around like that."

_Of course I don't mean it... To be honest, I'm really worried. It's already a mess at our school. And my mom's also... at a school._

**NOG**

Saya threw a rag at a zombie, but the zombie didn't react at any way. Kohta asked,

"W-What are you doing?"

"Just shut up and watch."

Saya threw another rag at the locker next to the zombie. The rag made a sound and the zombie went into the direction of the rag and ran into the locker.

"See that? He didn't react after being hit with the wet rag. They don't feel pain. They only react to sound and they're probably blind. He wouldn't run into the lockers otherwise." said Saya

"What about heat?"

"We can try that later. Let's go."

"So are we going outside?"

"Got a problem?"

"Well, I don't like walking..."

"That's why you're a fatass! Get a driver's license before you start bitching!"

"!"

Saya and Kohta looked behind them as they saw a group of zombies approaching.

**NOG**

A zombie tried to grab Saeko but she pushed it's hand away. As Saeko pushed zombies away with her wooden sword she said, "The office? It's going to be a pain to get there."

"But all the car keys are there. Also, why aren't you killing them? It should be easy for you." , said

"I'd have to stop moving if I were to smash their heads every time. Then we'd be surrounded in no time. To top that, they have incredible strength. It'd be impossible to get away if we were caught."

"You're amazing."

Then slipped on the carpet by the door.

"Goodness! This is ridiculous." said

"This skirt isn't suited for running."

Then Saeko ripped the side of 's skirt.

"! This is a Prada!"

"What's more important, clothes or your life?"

"They're both important!"

At that moment the vent above them shook, making noise. said,

"What was that?"

"Was that from the office?" said Saeko

**NOG**

Kohta and Saya was cornered in a place close to a trophy case. Kohta was shooting a group of zombies with his nailgun when Saya then said,

"At this rate, we'll never figure out their traits!"

"Saya, mind lending me a hand?"

"Why should I have to help you?" Saya retorted.

"I'm running out of ammo!"

"So what?! Just hurry up and reload!"

"But look behind you..."

When Saya looked behind her a zombie was just about to touch her and then she screamed. Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Ms. Shizuka and another person all heard a scream and started to rush towards the sound.

As the other person was running towards where he heard the sound of screaming he thought _who was that screaming. Was that Saya? Oh shit I better hurry. _Then the person sped up his pace down the hallway.

**NOG**

"K-Kohta!" said Saya

Then Kohta tried to fire the nailgun at the zombie but then he realized and said,

"I'm out of ammo!"

As the zombie still advanced at Saya, she backed up and slipped over the bag with the ammo in it and fell on the ground with the trophy case behind her. As the zombie still advanced she said,

"Get away...Get away!"

"Saya!" said Kohta

"Stay back! Get away from me!" said Saya as she grabbed a trophy from behind and started to throw it at the zombie but then when she threw the trophy at the zombie, the trophy broke into 2 when it came into contact with the zombie's head. As the zombie still advanced, Saya backed up until she back up as far as she could- which is like 2 or 3 inches. The zombie advanced and then was about to bite her shoulder when she grabbed a trophy and screamed, "Stay the fuck back, you freak!" Then she used the trophy to hold the zombie back. The 4 who heard a scream arrived at a scene where Saya was holding a

zombie back with a trophy. "Don't come near me..." At that time the trophy broke and the zombie was just about to bite Saya... when everyone heard a swish through the air and then a metallic click. After that, the zombie stopped moving... then it's head came off then blood was spewing everywhere. Everyone looked to where they heard the metallic click and who they saw standing there was a person with spiky orange hair with a tall frame of 5' 11" with two scabbards on his back. He was wearing jeans with a muscle shirt and a leather jacket with a backpack behind the two scabbards on his back. _Where did he come from?_ Everyone thought.

"Ichigo..." said Saya who was in shock.

As the group just stood there in shock Ichigo went to the group of zombies slicing heads left and right. "Come on guys, I can't do this by myself" Ichigo yelled. _W-Who is he? I've never seen him before. He does look kind of cute though. _Rei thought as she blushed. Takashi then poked her shoulder and yelled

"Let's go everyone!"

"Yeah!"

As everyone went to go engage in fighting against the zombies Saeko saw how Rei looked at Ichigo while he was fighting. Saeko thought _It looks like I've got some competition going against that girl with the brown hair in a race to get __**MY **__Ichi-kun. Thought I'm not sure if I'm against the brown haired girl._

When everyone has finished the zombies in the area Saya and hurried over to Saya's side to help her get over the terror that she just experienced.

"Saya, are you ok?", Rei asked

"I'll assume that you already know our school nurse. I'm Busujima Saeko from class 3A, vice- captain of the kendo team." Saeko said to Takashi.

" I'm Komura Takashi from Class 2B"

"Oh you were 2nd place in the national championship last year. I'm Miyamoto Rei from the lancing team." said Rei

"Well, I'm Hirano Kohta from Class 2B."

"As long as we are introducing ourselves to those who don't know me I'm Kurosaki Ichigo captain of the kendo team and I'm from Class 2B. Out of everyone here I know Takashi and Kohta because they are my friends, Saeko because she is vice captain of the kendo team, Ms. Shizuka because I always go to her office when I get into a fight and I know Saya because she is my best friend and I'm only second to her in when it comes to smartness. Nice to meet you all."

"Oh you're the one who got 1st place in last year's and this year's kendo and track championship" said Rei

Then he looks at Rei and says, "Who are you, beautiful?"

Everyone had different reactions to this. Takashi looked jealous, Saeko looked calm on the outside but inside she was raging, Rei was blushing and , Saya and Kohta looked like they didn't really care.

" H-Hello my n-name is M-Miyamoto R-Rei from t-the lancing t-team" Rei stuttered. Saya stood up then said,

"What's with all this respect? So what if she's a grade up? You're the same age, Miyamoto! You flunked!" Saya looked shock at the words Saya spoke. Takashi then said,

"What are you talking about Takagi?"

"Don't treat me like I'm fucking stupid! I'm a genius! I won't lose to anyone if I fucking tried! I'm... I'm...-

"All right that's enough Takagi..." said Saeko

As Saya looked into a mirror she then said, " My clothes are all dirty... I need to have mommy take them to the dry cleaners." Then Takashi walked up to Saya and then Saya looked in the mirror once more then cried into Saeko's chest. Saeko then hugged her as Saya cried into Saeko's chest. As she cried everyone looked at her sadly. Ichigo then said,

"It's ok to cry. To pour out your tears to give relief to yourself for what you have gone through. From this moment forward there will be ups and downs. But I promise you, someday we will surpass the pain that we have seen today. Someday we will get out of the hell."

**A/N: How did you like this chapter? Was it better than the last one. If it is I have to my thanks to for giving me profiles that have excellent stories in them. I'm sorry that Ichigo didn't get a lot of action in this chapter but in the future chapters he will get more action with his twin swords. It also looks like things are about to heat up for the IchigoxSaekoxRei love triangle. I will post Chapter 3 very soon so expect it to come at least before Wednesday. I understand how it feels to be waiting for authors who don't update their stories for sometimes 1 week per chapter, sometimes 2 weeks per chapter, 1 month per chapter or even 1 YEAR. So I promise my followers that 95% of the time I will update at max 1 chapter per week or less. The other 5% will be when I can't update my chapters because my computer's broken or etc. In that case check my Wattpad because over there I will be able to put a warning before hand over there since I can even write on Wattpad through phone or tablet. I will put a url of my Wattpad Profile url and my story url that's on Wattpad on my Fanfiction profile. So until next chapter, Sayanora.**

**-LilWilliam23**


	3. Act 3

Previously on Number One Guardian:

_As Saya looked into a mirror she then said, " My clothes are all dirty... I need to have mommy take them to the dry cleaners." Then Takashi walked up to Saya and then Saya looked in the mirror once more then cried into Saeko's chest. Saeko then hugged her as Saya cried into Saeko's chest. As she cried everyone looked at her sadly. Ichigo then said,_

"_It's ok to cry. To pour out your tears to give relief to yourself for what you have gone through. From this moment forward there will be ups and downs. But I promise you, someday we will surpass the pain that we have seen today. Someday we will get out of the hell."_

"!" = alarmed or embarrassed

I = talking or speech

**I = scene change or change of pov or flashback**

_I = thoughts or thinking_

**NOG = scene change **

****time skip**= time skip **

**3rd Person Pov Setting:Office**

"...government has started to do something about this on-going revolt. However, the politicians are doubting the SDF's ability to..." one newswoman said. Then Saeko changed the channel to a different one. "The number of deaths in the Saitama prefecture already exceeds 10, prefectural governor has declared a state of emergency-". On the TV, Ichigo and the group heard several gunshots and the newswomen said "That was gunfire! Just now the ploice opened gunfire! But what are they shooting at?!" At the scene the people who everyone thought they were dead started to move again while they were strapped inside a bag. The police then shot them while they were moving but the bodies didn't stop moving. " No! Stay away!" Then zombies started to attack the newswomen. "Help me!" Then the channel turned to static and something showed on the TV saying 'Please Stand By'. The channel then showed the studio they are using to broadcast to show the news. "There's been some sort of problem. F-From now on, we'll be broadcasting from the studio here." The new newswoman said." As you can tell, the situation outside has become grave. We advise you to please stay in your home unless it's necessary. Once it's safer outside, we'll bring you information about the on-going situation."

Then Takashi smashed his fist to the desk and said, "That's all? Why aren't they saying more?"

"Because they're afraid of causing panic." Saya said

"Even now?" said Rei

"Becuase of what happened just now!" said Saya

"Fear leads to chaos, chaos leads to anarchy. How would you expect the government deal with the living dead in a time of anarchy?" asked Ichigo.

The newswomen continued to say, " This unusual phenomenon has spread throughout America and has yet to be brought under control. The government authorities have evacuated the White House and will relocate to a command center on board an aircraft carrier. There are reports that this transfer is in preparation for the possible use of tactical warheads. We have currently lost contact with Moscow. Beijing has been set ablaze. London has maintained order, but in Paris and Rome there are reports of looting. Government officials have declared-" Then the channel went into complete static.

****time skip****

"So they're all over the world." said Takashi

"But how? When I was surfing the web this morning, it was business as usual." said Kohta

"Geez it only took a few hours for the whole world to go into chaos." said Ichigo

"There must be someplace that's safer right? And soon things will be back to normal." said Rei

"Don't count on this issue to be resolved so soon." Ichigo said. Everyone looked at him and then Saya said, "Ichigo is right. If this issue is worldwide, it can go on for how long. If you think that there will be

an instant solution that can change this worldwide issue then don't get your hopes high."

"So your saying that there is no way for this issue to be resolved?"

"No I'm saying that it will take quite some time for this issue to be resolved."

"Do you really have to say it like that?" said Takashi

"This is a pandemic. What am I supposed to say?" said Saya

"A pandemic?" said

"It's who an epidemic of infectious disease spreads. So, the same disease that's infected people here is spreading throughout the world." said Saya

"You mean like influenza?" said Takashi

"This is another case like the Spanish Flu of 1918. Over 600 million people were infected by it and 50 million people died from it. Think about recently when there was new type of influenza that had people worried." said Saya

"Isn't this situation more like the Black Death of the 1400s?" said Ichigo

"Europe's population went down a third because of that."

"How did those diseases stop?" asked Takashi

"There are a lot of theories, but..." said Ichigo

"The reason why diseases like those "die" is because they killed so many and there's not enough people left to spread it to." said

"But in this case, the dead are moving around and attacking people." said Kohta

"Then you are implying it has no reason to stop spreading?" said Saeko

"Maybe they'll start to decompose." said

"How do we know they'll even start to decompose?" said Saya

"Why do you say that?" said Takashi

"Don't these things defy our knowledge of medicine? So why bother relying on it?" said Saya

"What is important is having a location to make use of after we check on our families." said Ichigo

"Should we act only in our own self-interest we would not stand a chance. Let's act like a team." said Saeko. Everyone nodded as they prepared themselves to go out into the hallway. "We should help survivors as our ability allows us to." said Saeko. "Got it." said Ichigo. "How do we get out of the building?" asked Rei. "The front door is closest to the parking lot." said Saya. Everyone got into a formation with Ichigo at the front. He then said, "Let's go!". Ichigo opened the door to the class room open. He then made space for Kohta who shot down a zombie with his nailgun.

"Nice shooting, Kohta." said Ichigo

"Better than you ever would be."

"We'll see about that later."

As everyone went out of the classroom they headed down the hallway kicking zombie ass left and right.

****time skip****

"Just to confirm you we don't have to begin fighting unless it is inevitable. Refrain from fighting when the opportunity arises." said Saeko

"Understood." said Ichigo

"They only react to sound. Additionally, they're powerful enough to break down a normal door. So once they get hold of you, you're gonna get eaten. Be careful." said Saya

At that moment, Ichigo and the group heard a scream.

**NOG**

A group of girls and boys were cornered on the stairs by zombies coming from both sides.

"Shit... stay back!" a person from the group said as the zombies closed in. Just as the zombie was about to bit the person a nail went through the zombies had as it fell down. At that moment Ichigo slid down the stairs and slice a zombie's head off. Then he engage with the group of zombies on the stairs. His swords became a blur as he fought them. The rest of the group just arrived as they saw Ichigo demolishing the zombies. _Up, down,left,right _is what was going on in Ichigo's mind while he was fighting. But then a gray hand grabbed Ichigo left arm. ! Ichigo's arm was held by a zombie. Ichigo tried to move but the zombie won't move. Saeko and Rei called out to him "Ichigo!" Kohta couldn't shoot the zombie because he ran out of ammo. _Is this the end of Ichigo? _Thought Saya. The zombie mouth was just inches to Ichigo's flesh when it's head was sliced off. Everyone was surprised when they looked at Ichigo with his hair covering his eyes while his right hand was outstretched. "I'm not about to go down that easily." he said. Then he realized that he was surrounded by zombies because of the noise he made. Ichigo then ran to the stairs, propelling off the railing above the group of zombies then came down with his arms in a x formation. When he reached the ground crouched and outstretched him arms really fast that it appeared as a blur creating a shock wave of air. Then everything was quiet and then he said, **"Zangetsu Kuki Nagashi (Slaying Moon's Air Current)" (Guess where I got that from x) )**. Then right after he said that all the zombie's head exploded with blood raining down. Then he said, "What are you guys waiting for. There still are loads of zombies to be dealt with." The group then snapped out of their shock and began finishing off the other zombies. When they finished Saya said,

"I'm guessing everyone have the same question as me so I'm going to ask for them. The question is: how did you do that?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and said, "I just swung my swords really fast while using gravity as an advantage. That's the reason I jumped into the air. I practiced this move from the last time there was a kendo tournament till now."

"Which is a year."

"Yeah."

"Why did you named this move 'Zangetsu Nagashi'? I understand the KukiNagashi part, but what does Zangetsu have to do about anything?" said Saeko

Ichigo answered, "Well that's because Zangetsu is the name of my swords." ! everyone thought.

"You gave your own sword a name?" said Saya

"Yeah I named it in dedication to my mother."

" Why" said Rei

Ichigo looked up at the clear sky and said "My mom died on a full moon."

"Oh" was all that Rei could say.

Ichigo turned to the other group and said, "Wanna come with us? We're gonna get outta here."

Their leader said, "Y-Yes!"

"Ok then follow us."

Ichigo and the rest went downstairs to see a group of zombies close to the front door wandering around.

"What's the point of hiding here? They use their ears, not their eyes." said Saya

"Then why don't you prove that for us, Saya" said Takashi

"Regardless, if we remain inside of the school as such, we will be unable to move once attacked."

"No way but through the gate, huh." said Ichigo

"We need someone to validify the truth behind Saya's words." said Saeko

"I'll go." said Ichigo

"No Ichigo, I'll go for you!" Rei and Saeko said at the same time, then looked at each other with electricity and tension in their eyes. Ichigo ignored them as he headed down the stairs and finally after what felt like forever reached the bottom of the stairs. Then he walked into the middle of the hallway. Zombies were just walking around and didn't notice him. In front of him was a zombie approaching him. Ichigo stepped aside as the zombie just went past him. Ichigo then threw a shoe he found on the floor to the opposite way of the front door. Zombies didn't notice him as he made his way to the front door while they go to the direction of the sound the shoe made. The rest of them was going to the front as fast as they can when the last person accidentally made a sound with his weapon. ! everyone thought. Takashi was about to yell something but then he saw Ichigo signaling him to be quiet. Everyone was fighting zombies as the made their way to the minivan. When everyone got in, Takashi said,

"Who's that?"

"That's Shido. He teaches Class 3-A." Saeko said.

Rei gave a look as she said "...Shido..."

"We're ready to roll!" said.

"I don't like Shido. He treats loads of students like crap. Let's leave him behind." said Ichigo

"Hold on a bit!" said Takashi

"There's some swarming in the front too. I can't drive if there's too many of them bunched together!" said

"So then run them over!" said Takashi

"If we do that with this bus we'll end up rolling over." said Saya. Takashi was going to tell the survivors outside to hurry up when Rei said,

"Don't save him!"

"Rei, what's your problem?"

"I don't know what her problem is but my problem with him is that he treats students like crap. Anyone who treats someone like crap shouldn't be saved even if he is a teacher." said Ichigo

"That's right! We should leave him to die!" Rei totally agreed.

All the other survivors outside made it to the bus and drove over the zombies and out of the school gate.

****mini time skip****

As everyone was on the bus, walked up to Saeko and asked,

"Are yo the leader Saeko?"

"We are without one. Our survival is simply the product of our teamwork."

"Well that's no good. A leader is required in order for us to survive. A person who manages everything."

While was talking Rei whispered to Takashi, "You're going to regret this. You're definitely going to regret saving him."

Then Saeko said out loud,

"If we are going to have a leader I nominate Ichigo"

Ichigo was snapped out of cleaning his swords as Saeko said that.

"I second that." said Rei

"I nominate him as well. With his level of intelligence only second and sword skills he can help us survive." said Saya. The rest of group agreed since they saw what Saya meant.

"Saeko... Rei...Saya."

So Ichigo was officially made leader. After that Kohta looked out the window and said,

"Our city!"

Everyone looked out the window and saw black smoke coming from the city.

****mini time skip****

A student from 's group said,

"Look! We'll never make it if we keep going! First, why do we need to do whatever you guys planned to do? You all decided to go back into the city without asking us. Couldn't we have just looked for a safe place inside the school?"

"He's right!", another student said. " We should find a place

was just about to retort when Ichigo said,

"Look, you guys need to do whatever we're doing because 1. WE got to this bus first. 2. If you wanted to go look for a safe place at the school why did you come to this bus. 3 If you want to find a place to hide like the convience store we passed, you can the fuck off the bus now. Are we crystal?"

Everyone from 's group was shocked while people from Ichigo's group was nodding their heads from what Ichigo said. Saya said,

"I couldn't have say it better, Ichigo."

"What...the hell?!" said the student

"Then what do you wish to do?" asked Saeko

Then the student pointed at Ichigo who was just finished polishing his swords and putting them into the scabbards, then putting the scabbards on to his back and said,

"I can't... I can't stand this guy!" Kohta was ready to shoot his gun at the student, but Saya signaled him not then said,

"Kohta, can you hold my backpack?"

"Yeah sure."

Ichigo then stood up and said,

"Why? What did I ever say to you?"

"You..!" As the guy was about to punch Ichigo, he was met with a sword at his throat. The student looked at Ichigo and saw that Ichigo covered his eyes with his hair. ! Everybody on the bus was surprised that Ichigo would draw out his sword. was so surprised that she suddenly stopped the bus, but that didn't even faze him. Ichigo then use his other hand to punch the guy in the stomach and the guy lost his breath and fell to the floor. "Geez falling to the floor from my weakest punch. How pathetic. You suck."_ That was his weakest punch huh? Damn he's strong._ Thought Saeko. walked up to Ichigo clapping his hands saying,

"Splendid work. Ichigo that was excellent fighting. But, hmm that proves why I said earlier. We need a leader."

"And there's only one person who can do the job which is Ichigo." said Saya

Then said, "Well Saya I'm a teacher and the rest of you are students. That alone should be enough to say who's more qualified. If I was the leader, I would prevent conflict unlike Kurosaki Ichigo who gets into fights all the time. What do you all say?" Then one after another everyone from 's group started to clap. Then bowed and said, "Werll that's that. Sorry Ichigo-san but I've become leader based on a Majority vote. Then suddenly Rei gets up, bolts to the door and gets out of the bus.

Takashi then said, "Rei!"

Ichigo then says, "Don't worry Takashi I will bring her back to the bus." Then Ichigo got out of the bus and follow Rei to the entrance of the car tunnel. Ichigo then asked,

"What's wrong, Rei?"

"Screw it! There is no way in hell that I am going to b anywhere near him!"

"Rei..." said Ichigo

"If you're saying that you can't get along then we simply have to split." said Mr. Shido

"What's that supposed to mean?!" said Takashi

Rei then continued to walk to the tunnel but then Ichigo held her wrist and said,

"Wait. You just have to put up with him until we get to the city. Besides, its way to danger-"

"Didn't I tell Takashi that he was going to regret this?!"

"Look now's not-" Ichigo then looked to his right an saw a bus, a bus full a zombies. The bus full of zombies crashed into a car then toppeled over heading straight for Ichigo and Rei. Ichigo and Rei then ran at full throttle, then Ichigo tackled Rei just as the bus crashed into the entrace, sealing off the entrance as well as making the bus go on fire. Ichigo and Rei looked at the position they were in, and then Rei blushed scotted away a little bit. Ichigo coughed (Not because of the fire) and then said,

"Now we're split from the group."On the other side of the flaming bus Saeko ran up and said,

"Ichigo-kun, are you two unharmed?"

"The police station! We'll meet at the East Police Station."

"At what time?"

"7PM! If it doesn't work today, then we'll try again tomorrow!"

"Ok! Can I talk to Rei for a second!"

"OK!"

Then Rei comes up and says,

"Saeko, what do you need now?"

"Listen bitch, if you anything with my **Ichi-kun **when I'm not thereyou'll see what happen when you come back. Understood?"

With a smirk Rei said, "No promises." Then bus parts fell down and covered the space between them meaing they couldn't talk anymore. _That little bitch! We'll you won this battle, but you haven't won the war. _Saeko thought.

**Contest for Ichigo's Love**

**Rei:1 Saeko:0**

Saeko then headed back to the bus and told ,

" , we are unable to advance."

"Ok, I'll turn back and find another route."

Meanwhile Ichigo told Rei, "Crap, let's get out of here!" And then while they were running an explosion went off behind them. The explosion followed them all the way until they got out of the tunnel and into the middle of another street. They both were breathing heavily as Rei turned around and got pushed to the ground by a zombie with a motorcycle helmet on. ! thoguth Rei. The zombie streched its neck ready to bite Rei when suddenly its head was sliced off and it was raining blood. Rei then looked at Ichigo who had his arm oustreched with the sword in the blood rain. He then sheathed his sword and held a hand for Rei to hold to get up. He then said ,

"Rei, hold my hand." When Rei looked up to Ichigo's face, his orange hair was swaying and when she looked into his brown eyes and felt overwhelmed by the warmness that comes with it. She blushes then says, "Ok." As she held his hands, she noticed that the warmth from his hand is better than any type of heater. He pulled her up, looked into her eyes and said,

"Let's go."

**A/N: This chapter is considerably shorter than the last chapter. How did you like it? Was it better than the last one? Either way the next update will be told on my profile, so go and check out my profile sometimes. I'll appreciate it. Also, I want to thank all the people who followed me and fav me. So I'm going to thank the following people**

**For people who fav this story:**

**0lurker0**

**Aldtorath**

**Heero Yuy009**

**Izanagi God**

**LRevan91**

**Mexican ninja1996**

**Shark Spartan**

**Tahaku**

**TheBigBruteOmega**

**The Dwarf King Xsorath**

**X2ninja**

**prealf54**

**ruben00**

**senvisal**

** .7**

**silverwing32**

**For people who followed this story:**

**Heero Yuy009**

**Juubi Slayer**

**Lrevan91**

**Richard80**

**Schenk24**

**Shark Spartan**

**Tahaku**

**Telron**

**TheBigBruteOmega**

**The Dwarf King Xsorath**

**WhiskerRabbit**

**Xmugen-GetsugaX**

**cheeseboy1400**

**morrizz**

**prealf54**

**ruben00**

** .7**

**silverwing32**

**A/N: Thank you all for following or fav me, especially the ones who did both. Until next time,**

**Sayanora**

**-LilWilliam23**


	4. Act 4

**Previously on _Number One Guardian_:**

"_Rei, hold my hand." When Rei looked up to Ichigo's face, his orange hair was swaying and when she looked into his brown eyes and felt overwhelmed by the warmness that comes with it. She blushes then says, "Ok." As she held his hands, she noticed that the warmth from his hand is better than any type of heater. He pulled her up, looked into her eyes and said,_

"_Let's go."_

**Z day== The day that the H.O.T.D group escaped the school **

**Z day+1 = 1 day after the H.O.T.D group escaped the school **

"!" = alarmed or embarrassed

I = talking or speech

**I = scene change or change of pov or flashback**

_I = thoughts or thinking_

**NOG = scene change **

****time skip**= time skip **

**3rd Person Pov [Z-day+1 05:05 am] **

A SDF aircraft soars through the sky as it takes pictures of the damaged city. As it does it spots a bridge with a motorcycle with two people on it. The camera zooms in as it sees a girl with brown hair at the back with a boy with orange hair at the front. The aircraft decreased its altitude as it passes the two people on the motorcycle. The person in the aircraft takes a picture of them. In the picture it shows the boy looking at him while the girl waves.

****time skip****** [Z-day 10:32 pm] Setting: Middle of a road**

As Ichigo and Rei look over the city, they saw the zombies eating people, smashing cars that had people in it and most of all, looking at the quantity of zombies just on one road.

"Do you think someone will come and help us?" asked Rei.

"No." Ichigo said.

"But why? How can you say that?" asked Rei.

" Because there is a lot of people in this city and there is not as much police as people. To top that, the police have to sort out who got infected and who didn't. If we wanted help, we need to go to where other people are bunched up." said Ichigo

"So let's go there." said Rei

"We can't. Remember we told the Saeko and the other's that we'll meet them at the police staiton?"

"Oh...right." said Rei but inside her mind she was thinking _why did he mention that bitch while he was talking about the others. He could of just said the others. _Ichigo looked back at Rei and saw that she looked angry about something.

"Are you ok Rei? You look angry about something." said Ichigo.

"No... it's nothing." said Rei

"Okay if you say so." said Ichigo

Then they both heard a growl from behind. They looked behind and saw a group of zombies coming their way.

"We should go." said Rei.

"Okay." said Ichigo.

**NOG **** **time skip**** [**Z-day 11:45 pm]** **Setting: The Bus at a Highway**

"Don't get out of your car or bus under any circumstances! I repeat! Don't get out of your car or bus under any circumstances! " said a random police.

Outside the police is guiding the cars and buses through the traffic to somewhere that even the author don't know where. However, we are not focusing on them. We're focusing on one particular bus in the in traffic.

_I wonder what that whore is doing with **MY Ichi-kun **_thought Saeko.

Everyone was looking out the window at what looked like forever to even move one inch.

"We progress at roughly one kilometer an hour. I wonder if we can even make it over the bridge before morning at this rate?" said Saya who was sitting next to Kohta in the bus. Then Kohta's stomach gave a loud grumble.

"Oh put a lid on it!" said Saya.

"Put a lid on it? But... I'm hungry..." said Kohta. After he said that, the group inside the bus heard gunfire. Outside police was shooting down zombies with a gun. Wen Mr. Shido's group heard the gunfire, two girls screamed and ducked their heads with their hands. looked at them and said

"There there... "said then he hugged them and said "We're safe in here. We'll be okay.". The two girls said, "Teacher..." Then said "There's nothing to worry about. We'll be oka~ay." When Ichigo's group looked at the act Mr. Shido put up, they gave disapproving looks, especially Saeko.

_Damn it! If it wasn't for him Ichigo wouldn't have left that bitch. That bitch better have not touched **MY Ichi-kun!**_ Thought Saeko

****time skip**** [**Z-day+1 00:23 am] Setting: On roads**

On the motorcycle as Ichigo and Rei was riding, they passed places with blood stains, messed-up cars, zombie arms and legs and buildings that had lights off. Ichigo stopped at a traffic light even though there was no passing cars on the road and both of them looked at a random apartment and Rei said,

"There's no one there."

"Either they ran away or they died." said Ichigo.

"If they died, they'd be walking around." said Rei.

"Then they went to chase after... living people." said Ichigo. Then Rei looked in front of them and pointed then said

"Ichigo, look!" Ichigo looked at the direction Rei was pointing and he saw the front half of a police car with the headlights on.

He then said,

"License? Nope. Helmets? Nope. Bike? Stolen. He's gonna arrest us."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a police car after beating up some many zombies." said Rei.

"Of course I'm not." said Ichigo. Then Ichigo drove the motorcycle to in front of the police who was in the police car- or what was left of them. In the police car the two policemen was dead because a huge truck crashed into the back of the police car.

"Are you serious?" said Rei. She was walking up to the police car when Ichigo said, "Rei!"

"What?" said Rei.

"There's gas leaking out from the car. Don't get close!" said Ichigo.

"We might find something useful if we look in the car." said Rei

"Okay. Let's look in the car." said Ichigo

****mini time skip****

When Ichigo and Rei looked through the whole car all they managed to find was some handcuffs and a gun.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" said Rei

"Please I was taught by the 'God of guns' when I was 10." Rei didn't know who that was but she said 'oh'. Ichigo looks at the guns bullets and then he said, "Only 5 bullets?". Rei then said, "Here Ichigo!" Rei put a few more bullets in Ichigo's hand. "Thanks." he said. He put the bullets in his pockets and said "Let's go. I need to refill the tank for the motorcycle."

****time skip**** **[Z-day+1 03:23 am]** **Setting: Gas Station**

"I wonder if they still have some gas." said Rei

"Every gas station has at lest enough gas to fill up 1,000 cars." said Ichigo. Then Ichigo walked up to the gas machine and then said, "Shit."

"What is it?" said Rei

"This is a self-serve station. We need to slide a card or put in some cash." said Ichigo

"Then do it." said Rei

"Sorry but I didn't bring any money to school. So you stay here while I go jack some money from the cash register. Scream if anything happens." said Ichigo

"Ok" said Rei. Then Ichigo went inside the building to jack some cash. Ichigo used the hilt of his sword to smash the cash register. Then he opened the cash register to get some money. When he was about done gathering the money he heard Rei's scream. He put the cash in his pocket and ran outside to see the most ugliest guy he ever seen holding a knife to Rei's throat. Then the guy started laughing then said,

"Hey bro! Your girl is pretty cute!" said the guy

"Let her go!" said Ichigo

"You dumb? Like hell I'd do that. If I want to survive in this monster filled world I need a woman." Then he started laughing like he was insane.

"Are you insane?" said Ichigo

"Am I insane? Damn right I am! My family all turned into those things right in front of me! I... I had to smah every single one of their heads! My father, my mother, my grandmother, my little brother... Even my sister who's still in grade school! How the fuck could I stay sane?" And he started to laugh like he's mad again. Rei takes that chance to run towards Ichigo but the guy grabbed her by her breast and pulled her back to him.

"Rei!" said Ichigo

The guy started to grope Rei's breast as he said, "Her tits and her voice are mighty fine! And these are pretty big. Hey... You fuck her... right? Every night, don't you? Or...wait. You don't?" He laughed and then said, "Are you an idiot?!" and then the guy reveals a little of Rei's bra. "Rei!" said Ichigo. The guy saw their bike and then said, " I'm taking your bike."

"It's out of gas." said Ichigo

"I heard that you busted the cash register. You've got tons of money! Refill the damn thing!" Ichigo refilled the tank then the guy said, "Throw your sword away". Ichigo threw one of the swords away as he pushed the other one further down his back. "Now scram." Ichigo walked towards them as he said, "Hey can you let us-"

The guy said," Didn't I tell you?! Scra- !" Ichigo threw the gun they got from the police car at the guy.

The guy deflected it as he said "Idiot! You shoot with a gun, not throw i- !". The moment Ichigo threw the gun at the guy he sped at full throttle with his sword unsheathed as he pointed the tip of the sword to the guy's right chest opposite to the heart. Ichigo then said, "I'm sorry but you can't take her. She's **my** girl." Rei blushed when she heard that. Then Ichigo thrusted the sword into his chest as the guy screamed from the pain it gave him. Then the guy fell, giving Rei the chance to then pulled out his sword as the guy gasped for air. Ichigo then said,

"I'm sorry your whole family died. I might as well put you out of your misery." Ichigo then twirls the sword in his palm then stabs it down into the guy's heart **(A/N: Just like how Pain did it to Hinata in Naruto Shippuden Pain arc). **Ichigo then picks up his sword and picks up Rei's lance as he says,

"Let's go."

****mini time skip****

As they were driving the motorcycle Rei said, "Ichigo can we stop at a hotel?"

"Sure."

****mini time skip****

"Okay this is a 2 bedroom hotel room so we each have a bed. I'm going to sleep so I'm going to turn off the light. Is that okay, Rei?"

"Yeah sure." said Rei. Ichigo was only in his boxers and t-shirt when he went to sleep. After Ichigo was sleeping, Rei slipped off her clothes only in her bra and panties and slipped into bed with Ichigo. She drapped his arm over her and snuggled with Ichigo.

Oh how Ichigo is in a surprise when he wakes up.

**Contest for Ichigo's love**

**Rei:2 Saeko:0**

**A/N: So that's it for Act 5! How did you like this chapter. Was it good? Tell me in the reviews. Either way, check my profile to see when the next _Number One Guardian_ chapter update is. I appreciate the new followers and the people who fav me is. The new favortiers and followers is: **

**People who fav me:**

**Dante S. Knight**

**Kushnadar**

**Shincore**

**micwil13**

**For people who followed me:**

**AceMcSky**

**Dante S. Knight**

**Mitrios**

**The Chaos Writer**

**anubas**

**duel06**

**killboy321**

**micwil13**

**prealf54**

**ruben00**

** .7**

**silverwing32**

**tien92**

**Thank you all, new followers/favoriters! I appreciate it! Especially the people who followed/favorited me both. Thanks! :)**


	5. Act 5

_Previously on **Number One Guardian****:**_

"_Okay this is a 2 bedroom hotel room so we each have a bed. I'm going to sleep so I'm going to turn off the light. Is that okay, Rei?"_

"_Yeah sure." said Rei. Ichigo was only in his boxers and t-shirt when he went to sleep. After Ichigo was sleeping, Rei slipped off her clothes only in her bra and panties and slipped into bed with Ichigo. She drapped his arm over her and snuggled with Ichigo._

_Oh how Ichigo is in a surprise when he wakes up._

"!" = alarmed or embarrassed

I = talking or speech

**I = scene change or change of pov or flashback**

_I = thoughts or thinking or speaking through some sort of phone or radio_

**NOG = scene change **

****time skip**= time skip **

**3rd Person Pov Setting: Airplane that is still on the ground ready to takeoff**

Two men are inside the cockpit of the plane discussing the passengers.(**For your sake, this wonderful author who listens to his reviews on his book is going to label them for you. The labels are: 1. Pilot 1 2. Those are the labels.)** Anyway the conversation between them goes like this:

"I'm done checking the passengers. None of them seems to be showing any of the symptoms. Nor do any of them have a fever or any injuries. Nor are they already dead." said Pilot 2 .

" Your family lives in Tokyo?" suddenly asked Pilot 1.

"No one answered the phone..." said Pilot 2.

****mini time skip**** 

"_Tokonosu Tower, JX089. Ready for take off." _said Pilot 1

As zombies were on the runway the airplane did not have a clear path to take off. The Plane Instructor from inside the Airport said, _"JX089 Tokonosu Tower. Hold on runway 3-4. We have a... problem." _said via radio.

**NOG Setting: Seaside Airport**

As the airplane was about to land, you could see a place where it looked like a island off the coast but actually it is a seaside airport.

****mini time skip****

It's been some time since the airplane landed at this place but already coming out of the planes are zombies. How? Well that is because the bakas on the plane don't know how to tell the difference between the living or the dead. I think they need some glasses. Anyway, out of the airport I mentioned

earlier came out a few people with guns ready to blast the shit out of the zombie's heads. However we're just focusing on two people at the moment. One of them is a tanned female with purple hair and blue eyes. Cup size:D. Her name is Rika Minami. The other person is a male with a white cap and a scar below his right eye. His name is Tajima. They were both shooting the zombies that were on the runway because the airplanes needed clear paths so they can takeoff. Rika aimed for a certain zombie but he looked like a celebrity.

"He looks repulsive." said Rika

"He's an actor. He was on location here for filming. Distance: 4500. Angle: -6. Wind: Favorable. Permission to fire: Granted." said Tajima. Rika then fired with no hesitation. The bullet then flew through the field rivaling the speed of sound. 1500...1000...500...0. As the bullet hit bulls-eyes right through the actors head, the glasses fell off his head as the bullet pierced. Then Rika kept on shooting zombies til there was no more in their area.

"Good work. All of the targets on the runway have been eliminated. Over and out." Tajima said to a person through the radio. Then he looked at Rika who was rubbing her breasts with her hands removing

the bullet proof vest.

"What are you doing?" asked Tajima. Rika kept rubbing her breasts as she said, "These things are numb. I've been laying down here since this morning."

"If you don't mind, I could massage them." said Tajima

"I would if you were a better shot than me." said Rika who finally took of her bullet proof vest.

"But you're one of the top 5 officers in our whole country. That's no fair." said Tajima

"Then you better give up then." said Rika

"Anyway... How did those things even get here? We're at a seaside airport that can only be reached by ship or plane. Haven't they been restricting entry?" said Tajima

"Yeah. Only high ranking officials and airport technicians well as their families are allowed in. One of them must have been infected. The situation is under control right now but who knows how long that will last?" said Rika

"What do you think would've happened to this place if we hadn't been assigned here due to terrorist threats? Well I don't have infinite ammo..." said Tajima

"You're gonna run away?" said Rika

"Not planning on it. Well, not yet." said Tajima

"I'm gonna go to the city. Eventually." said Rika who unzipped her jacket only showing a white sports bra.

"What you have a boyfriend there?" said Tajima

"No, a friend." said Rika

**NOG Setting: The Bus**

"That's right. Thus instead of acting out of self-interest, we need to find a safe place and move as a group. For example, we shouldn't all go check on our families until we become an organized group. In fact, I think the number one thing right now..." said

"Hirano." said Saya as Kohta Hirano was sleeping next to her. He then woke up with sleepy eyes and he said,"Takagi... Good morning sunshine.".

"Why did you fall asleep? And you're drooling." said Saya as she scooted away.

"Because... of all this." said Kohta as he looked out the window. The place that they were in at the traffic last night was still there. It looked like they haven't budged an inch from the place they were in last night.

"I thought it would have been better if we have went to the suburbs." said Kohta

Saya pointed her hand at the sky and said, " There are other ways to escape besides cars." Kohta looked

to where she was pointing and saw an airplane in the sky.

"The seaside airport?" said Kohta.

"As you can see, it's to dangerous to be in the city. There's probably a group of people who are trying to

flee to an island or to some isolated area where there are armed forces." said Saya

"Like Okinawa? The American military forces that are stationed there aren't there to fight. Oh but there is the SDF..." said Kohta. **( A/N: I don't know who the hell Okinawa is so don't ask.)**

"Hokkaido and Kyushu should be okay if they handled the situation appropriately. I'd say the airplanes are headed for one of those locations." said Saya **(A/N: Look, I don't know what Okinawa, Hokkaido, Kyushu etc. is. Please don't ask that in the reviews.)**

"So we should go somewhere like that too?" said Kohta

"It's way too late for that. Areas with large amounts of American soldiers or where the SDF is stationed are probably keeping the situation under control. However, it's likely that they started to being strict about who they take in. Actually, before we know it, the whole world will be like that. What would you do if letting in others meant risking letting those things in too?" said Saya

"I'd shut myself in." said Kohta

"And what if the whole world started thinking the same as you? What if they tried to keep their community as small as possible for maximum survival?" said Saya

Kohta gulped then said, "Wow Takagi, you really are a genius."

"What are you acting so surprised about? Just look at him. He's an example of what I'm talking about. But I doubt that he himself realizes it." said Saya pointing at Mr. Shido who is holding a female's students face gently while she blushes and he smirks. **(A/N: For all you who know Japanese you know what we call him: Hentai Teacher.) **

"I mean you know what happened overnight." said Takagi **(A/N: I think they mean Ichigo and Rei leaving.) **

"Should I stop him?" said Kohta while he was grabbing his nail gun.

"What we should be doing is thinking about how we're going to survive. I need someone I can trust..." said Saya. She then looked at Takashi and saw him in a bad mood, probably because of what happened yesturday. _Man that idiot. I could have trusted Takashi but he is in a bad mood and can't do the job. _Thought Saya.

"Jeez if only Ichigo was here he could do the job." said Saya

"Takagi, you like Ichigo don't you?" said Kohta. Saeko tensed she heard that. If that pink-headed bitch...

"No it's not that. It's just that if it's impossible for me to do something, he could do it." said Saya. Saeko relaxed and thought _Thank god. Too much competition is not good at all. Anyway, I wonder what Ichigo and that whore is doing right now. She better not be doing anything wrong, or when she comes back she is gonna get a can of whoop-ass._

**NOG Setting:The Streets**

As Ichigo and Rei was driving through the streets, Ichigo blushed at what happened this morning.

**Flashback**

_When Ichigo woke up that morning. He felt weight on his body. When he opened his eyes he almost bit his tongue. Rei was laying on him with only her bra on. "Holy shit!" he almost yelled. He calmed himself down then looked under the covers and saw that she still had her panties on so thank god at least that was there. If his dad saw him like this he would probably run up to the poster of his mother and say, "Misaki our boy has become a man!" Ichigo shook his head and stealthily got out of bed, put on his clothes and was about to wake her up but then she said the most embaressing thing that morning._

"_Uhh... Uh... Ichigo... Uh... Uhhh... Oh Kami! Uhhh harder... uhhh harder... Uhhh HARDER... damn you have a big D***"._

**End of Flashback**

Ichigo shook his head as they sped through the highway. As Ichigo saw the bridge, he made a curve instead and started to head in another direction.

"Huh? Isn't the bridge straight ahead." said Rei

"Look at the other side of the bridge" said Ichigo

"Who knows when we'll be able to cross over. Let's go toward Onbetsu Bridge and try to meet up with the others." said Ichigo as Rei looked at the bridge full of cars.

**NOG Setting:Onbetsu Bridge**

People were fleeing for their lives as zombies invaded the bridge. The police was beating zombies up with their shields as the police commander said,

"I repeat! Please stay calm and continue to follow the polices' instructions! Currently, city wide traffic has been restricted. Any unauthorized persons who attempt to cross the river will be reprimanded. Additionally, crossing by foot is also prohibited."

Then a guy climbed over the fence as a police officer tried to stop him but to no avail. The guy continued to run. Then 3 other people went over the fence and the guy said, "You were looking at her panties weren't you." They laughed and then ran away leaving the police officer dumbfounded. The group of 4 continued to run and pushed a elderly woman to the floor. After that they past a do not cross sign and stepped over it. Once they stepped ver it, police officers barricaded and said,

"Attention all students! Do not attempt to cross the bridge! This is our final warning!" The commander said.

"Don't give me that shit! As if we'd listen to the cops! Who needs then when we've got the juvenile law?!" The male student said pointing his stick at the officers. A tanned female student grabbed his shoulder and said

"You're so cool, Hide~!"

The police commander then said,

"Releasing water!" The moment that happened, the water gun spewed water like a water cannon to the group of 4 and pushed them out to the river and dropped them all the way to the water. If they probably dropped them down from that height they would most likely die from the pressure.

**NOG Setting: The Bus**

"As members of Fujimi Academy, it's during trying times like these that we must keep our pride! We must keep our pride! Meaning those two who got off the bus, Ichigo and Rei don't belong with us anyway! Let's stick together in order to survive!" said

"He's seriously insane." said Saya

"Indeed. He is comparable to a recruitment officer for a religious cult." said Saeko

"Comparable to? No, that's exactly what he's doing. Just look at the people who are listening to his crap. They're a marks the birth of the Shido Religion. " said Saya

"Look at the situation outside. In order to escape, I believe we will need to leave this bus. Somehow, we must make it to the east police station by means of crossing Onbetsu Bridge. I must keep my promise to meet Ichigo there." said Saeko

"Wow, you really have Ichigo on your mind. You aren't worried about your family?" said Saya

"I do worry, but the only kin I have is my father. He is overseas at a dojo. As such, all I have to hold onto right now is my life and my promise with Ichigo. Father always taught me that a promise must be kept even if it should cost you your life." said Saeko

"Where do you all live?" said

"My house is in the same area as Ichigo's and Takashi's area on the other side of Onbetsu Bridge." said Saya

"Just like she said, I live in her area." said Takashi who came over from his seat.

"Uhm, my parents aren't in the neighborhood, but I'll follow Takagi to the end of the world." said Kohta with a blsh

"Gross!" said Saya

"Where is your family, Hirano?" said Saeko

"My dad is in Amsterdam buying supplies since he's a jewel merchant. My mom is a fashion designer and she's been in Paris..." said Kohta

"What the?! What time period is this character sheet from?" said Saya

giggled as she said,

"If we were in a manga, your dad would be the captain of a foreign cruise ship."

"Actually, that was my grandpa. My grandma was a violinist." said Kohta

"I-It all fits..." said Saya

got up and said,

"So what are you guys gonna do? I wanna come too."

"You do?" said Saya

"My parents are both dead and my relatives live far away. It's rude of me to say this but I don't really like ." said

"Then what shall we do? This area is foreign to me." said Saeko

"First, we'll check on Onbetsu Bridge..." said Saya

As they were talking about strategy Mr. Shido noticed them.

"What's wrong, you guys? We should work together." said . Saya then turned around saying,

"Thanks but no thanks, . We got our own agenda. We're not on a field trip, so we have no reason to stay with you." said Saya

"If you've decided to leave, then feel free to do so, Takagi. Japan is the land of the free after all. But... It'd be bad if you went, . In this situation, losing our medic would be very problematic. So, how about it? Won't you stay? These students are relying on you." said while walking up to Ichigo's group. Before he can walk any further a nail scraped his cheek at supersonic speeds. Mr. Shido and his students gasped as touched his cheek.

"Hi-Hirano?" said

"It's not that I missed. I missed on purpose." said Kohta

"S-Since when have yo been so viol-" said

"How many corpses do you think I wrecked back at school? You know, you've always treated me like crap! But I put up with it. I put up with it for so long! I wanted to be normal, so I kept putting up with it! But I don't need to do that anymore. Normal doesn't mean shit! That's why... I can kill. I can kill the living too." said Kohta

said while backing up "H-Hirano t-that's..."

"Busujima-sempai, you should get off first. I'll guard the rear!" said Kohta

Saeko said while smiling and opening the door,

"What a fine man you are, Hirano." said Saeko

****mini time skip****

Kohta and the others escaped the bus as looking behind them in rage.

**NOG Setting:Random Highway**

"It's the same here." said Ichigo

"Now what? Check on a different bridge?" said Rei

"That sounds pointless. I bet all of the bridges have been blocked. Otherwise, there's no reason for the police to be there. Somehow, we need to get across Onbetsu Bridge and get to the east police station by 7PM." said Ichigo

"But how?" said Rei Then they both heard something.

"Gunshots?" said Rei

"No, that's..." said Ichigo as he smirked.

**NOG Setting: Random Place**

"M-M-Maybe it would've been better if we had stayed on the bus with ." aid

"What's that? I thought you said you hated him?" said Saya

"Well, I really don't like him, but I don't like walking either." said as Saeko,Kohta and Takashi were fighting off zombies as they were getting cornered.

"Busujima-sempai, I'm low on nails!" said Kohta'

Saeko was busy smashing zombie heads and finished off her group said,

"Would you like to borrow my sword?"

"I'm no good at close range combat!" said Kohta

"Right now... The only thing I can do is fight!" said Saeko who swung her sword.

**NOG Setting: Highway close to where the others are**

As Ichigo and Rei sped down the highway on a motorcycle they were heading towards a ramp. Rei said, "Wait a sec... Ichigo?". A zombie was advancing on Saya and then Saya heard "Nooo!" from as they crashed into each other. "Takagi" said Kohta "Damn it!" said Saeko.

**NOG**

Ichigo drove up the ramp and were in mid air when he saw the others below. "Ichigo!" Everyone said. Ichigo landed and used the bike to shove some zombies over. Rei jumped up and strikes the zombie in front of her and began to move on to the others. Ichigo then drove toward Kohta who ran out of ammo for his gun. Ichigo then threw his gun toward Kohta who caught it with one hand then said

"Double tap!". Two bullets came out on one shot- or what it seemed. Ichigo can do it's advance technique too. Anyway after Ichigo gave the gun he sped toward Saeko where he stretched his hand for Saeko to grabbed. He pulled her along while making the motorcycle go 360 degrees. Letting her go so she spins as fast as a hurricane and she sliced up all of the zombies in her way. Then Ichigo drove to the last of the zombies and jumped off the steering handling for the motorcycle. Ichigo in mid-air unsheathed the twin swords and threw it, hitting the two zombies heads bulls-eye.

"It has seemed we have cleared the area." said Ichigo

"Wow that was tough!" said

"It's not like you did anything..." said Saya. Then suddenly Rei hugs .

"I take it Tokonosu Bridge is also closed off." said Saeko

"Yup, there's nowhere to go." said Ichigo

"In that case, I am glad to see you okay, Ichigo." Saeko said as he gave a smile and Ichigo blushed. Rei looked with hate filled jealousy in her eyes towards Saeko.

"You too, Saeko." said Ichigo

"And what about me?" said Saya

"Hello, best friend." said Ichigo as he smiled.

"And you too my gun rival." said Ichigo

"Ichigo~! What's this? How did you get it? Bullets? This is the same Smith and Wesson M37 Airweight that the police use right?!" said Kohta

"Yep. I knew that soon you'll run out of nails so I brought this gun. But next time we see other guns, We will practice our skills." said Ichigo

"Hope your skills didn't get rusty, apprentice of the 'God of Guns'." said Kohta

"You too, apprentice of the 'Shinigami Gunsman'." said Ichigo

Rei knew she heard that phrase 'God of Guns' before but couldn't put her ind on it. Oh well.

**NOB Setting: Under the Bridge**

"We exited the bus due to the blocking of the road and have been unable to cross the river." said Saeko

"The water level went up. I guess it wouldn't be possible to go upstream." said Saya

"So what should we do know?" said Rei.

"Uhm... I think we should rest for now." said

"'Rest'?" said Kohta

"You see, there's a place we can use. It's nearby so we can walk there." said

" Is it your boyfriend's?" said Saya

"N-No! It belongs to my female friend! She's always busy and traveling because of work! She gave me the key. I go over while she's gone and let some fresh air in." said while blushing and shaking her head with a anime sweatdrop.

"Is it an apartment?Is the view good?" said Kohta

"It's a maisonette that's next to the river. It's close to a convenience store too. Oh, and she has a car too. It looks like a tank and it's thiiis big!" said while flopping her arms around.

"Well, I'm really tired. I'd like to shower while there's still working electricity." said Saya. Kohta had a perverted face while saying "S-Sounds good.". As he said that Saya kicked him to the ground saying, "You perv!"

"Takashi and should go and check the building first before we go." said Ichigo.

"Ok" said Takashi

"Yahh! Let's go!" said

**A/N: How was this chapter. Was it gucci? Anyway I just have 2 announcements I want to say- well write since I can't really say it. Anyway the first announcement is that from now on I am only going to post 2 chapters per week from now on so I can finish this story on schedule because I want to make another story but for that I will create a poll so you can vote what crossover it should be but that is for when I finish this story. The second announcement is that the next chapter is gonna be SERIOUSLY R-RATED so I just warning you ahead of time so I don't have to worry about not telling you about. That's all for annoucements. Either way, check my profile to see when the next _Number One Guardian_ chapter update is. I appreciate the new followers and the people who fav me is. The new favoriters and followers is: **

**People who fav me: **

**Epyon111**

**Killburn1001**

**Lord Hobo**

**XxGodOfWar13xX**

**boomflakes**

**zerokool7**

**For people who followed me:**

**Arrankor**

**Dp11**

**Dragoneir**

**Epyon111**

**Saddlebags**

**Takagi Arin**

**XxGodOfWar13xX**

**boomflakes**

**jorgerod2121**

**randomsoldier00**

**rts515**

**wingofzero93**

**zerokool7**

**A/N: Thank you to all the new followers and favoriters I got, especially the people who did both.**

**Sayanora,**

**-LilWilliam23**


	6. AN

**A/N: Sorry for not updating like I was supposed to. I'm sorry and I ask for your forgiveness. Since I forgot today was Independence day, I was really busy. Anyway, I decided to make one change to what I'm doing now. OFFICIALY from now on I'm going to post one chapter a week. At first, I wanted to get this story done as soon as possible. But now, I'm in no hurry. So I'm going to take my time and write. The next time I actually update my story will be on my profile. So go and check it out sometime. I'll appreciate it. So for now hang on tight until the next update. Thanks for your patience and understanding. **

**Sayanora,**

**-LilWilliam23 **


	7. AN 2

**A/N: I've come to a decision about the story. As much as it hurts me, I have no option but to put the story on a hiatus. I'm sorry for telling you this, but I'm going through the hard times in my life now. One of my family members had died and my family are going to travel to our relatives to comfort them. I hope you understand. The good news is that this story is going to be on a TEMPORARY hiatus. There is NO reason I should put an infinite hiatus on this story. Sure I need to work on my writing which is why I have a beta-reader to read it after I write it. So don't lose hope in this story. I'll be resuming the story before the end of summer. Sorry for this unexpected notice.**

**Sayanora, until next time,**

**-LilWilliam23**


End file.
